Deep Down
by Koneko Onee-chan
Summary: REWRITING AS OF 08.10.2014. New summary to be added at some point- Eventual Rin x Sakura. Rating may change in latet chapters.
1. Prologue

Ok so, here's the new prologue I mentioned in the authoress' note. Those who may not have read that, then I'm sorry about this quick change and I would love for you to re-read the new prologue. I hope you won't be disappointed!

Also, if you hadn't already noticed, I've changed my pen-name from **Obsidian Neko**.

Enjoy reading~!

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Down<strong>

**By**

**Koneko Onee-chan**

**::..::..::..::..::..::..::**

Prologue

**::..::..::..::..::..::..::**

Okumura Rin sighed as he stepped down the large staircase in the 'celebrity school', as he called it. He didn't understand the point in attending _normal _school classes, dammit. He had a goal to become an exorcist, not sit at a desk cramming in studying for some pointless tests that had _nothing to do with exorcism!_

He gave another sigh, louder than the previous and closed his eyes as he continued his way down the steps. A small body crashed into him when he stepped off the very bottom step, a feminine-sounding yelp following suit and successfully jerking him out of his thoughts. He blinked, staring down at the small pink-haired teen that sat rubbing a sore spot on her head. The red ribbon tied into frilly bows either side of her head bobbed with the action.

Without thinking he reached out a hand, startling the girl until she looked up. His eyes widened slightly when the most perfect shade of green met him; the colour a striking resemblance to that of a jade.

"I-I'm sorry-! I wasn't watching where I was going!" She squeaked, a pretty pink blush staining her pale cheeks. She hesitated before her smaller hand brushed against his, the taller male hoisting her gently to her feet. Her books and notes lay scattered on the empty hallway, forgotten for the moment.

"Um.. No, it was my fault… Sorry." He mumbled with a slight blush of his own, his other hand rubbing the back of his head in mild embarrassment. The pink-haired girl giggled softly, extending her hand out towards him once again. "My name's Haruno Sakura, by the way." The pinkette, Sakura, smiled at him in a way that no one other than his brother and late father had. Rin snorted mentally. _'If she knew what I was –who I am- she'd be looking at me in disgust or fear.' _

Shifting his eyes away from that smile that he thought too good to be used towards him, the son of Satan, he begrudgingly grasped her soft hand in his. "Okumura Rin." He mumbled, his dark blue eyes scanning the books and notes on the ground. Nearly every piece of paper was marked with an 'A+' or '100'. _'So she's a genius like Yukio.' _He thought in awe. Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of the introduction day.

Sakura whipped her head around at the sound of bustling students coming towards them and darted for her papers scattered about on the ground. The action made the length of her hair brush against Rin's still outstretched hand, the texture like the fur of a cat. He shook his head, dismissing the stupidity of it all and going with the thought that she used a very good brand of shampoo and conditioner.

"Ah, I'm sorry but I'm in a rush," She flashed him a smile before scurrying down the hallway, shifting her papers to one arm as she waved to him. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again, Rin-kun!" She darted off before he could process the fact that she called him _Rin-kun._

"W-wait, what?"

**::..::..::..::..::**

The school yard was empty, the students that had been walking about and filling the space most likely gone back to their dorms. _'At least it's peaceful,'_ Rin thought, shifting the sword on his shoulder. A bark caught his attention and he looked down to see a strange white dog looking up at him with its tongue poking out of its mouth.

"What's a dog doing here?" He thought out loud, raising his brow at the canine. Before he could continue walking again, the dog grabbed a hold of his trousers, pulling him in the other direction. "Ahh! What?" The dog let go, walking a few yards before turning its head back to Rin.

"You want me to follow you?" The only response he got was the dog running slowly down the path. It didn't take much to catch up to it. _'Why am I even chasing this dog in the first place?' _

The navy-haired teen kept an eye on his surroundings, noting which paths they took so he didn't get lost on the way back. He stopped when the dog jumped up a lamp post, struggling slightly when it got to the top. A moment later a 'poof' was heard, the dog covered in a cloud of smoke.

"Lovely afternoon, isn't it, Okumura Rin?" It was that clown, Mephisto. Rin's eyes hardened slightly at the relaxed posture of the headmaster, despite the fact that he sat upon the uncomfortable looking lamp post. He ignored his question, or lack of, and got to the point.

"I thought the point of me coming here was to become an exorcist-!" He was cut off as Mephisto interrupted him.

"And that you shall, young Okumura. But before that, you must first follow the proper procedure; for the moment, you will be attending school. You just had introductions but lessons will not start until next week. However," Mephisto jumped down from the lamp post, landing perfectly on his feet. "Cram school starts today." A grin lit up his face at the disbelieving look on Rin's face. It only further widened at his next words.

"Cram school?" He knew by the look on the headmaster's face that he was testing him, and he didn't like it one bit. But before he could voice his thoughts, the purple-haired clown began talking once again.

"Yes, cram school. Otherwise known as an Exorcist cram school," He aimed his arm down, his forefinger almost touching the tip of Rin's nose. "I will show you the way there. But first I must warn you!" He moved his finger to point obviously at the pointed ears Rin's demon form had caused, then to his teeth that were _only_ _just _hidden by his top lip. "Your identity as the son of Satan is a top, classified, secret! You seemed to have gotten the hint and kept your tail nicely hidden," He got a glare from that, to which he smirked at. "But while we can come up with an excuse for those _traits_ of yours, those blue flames of yours are a completely different matter. You must, and I repeat, _must_ keep them under strict control, as even I; Mephisto Pheles, cannot excuse your heritage."

Even though Rin hated to admit it, Mephisto had a point. He lowered his eyes and muttered out, "I understand."

"Good, good!" The white-clad man turned. "Though I still feel a little concerned, so I'll be keeping watch on you during the first session. Ein, Zwei, Drei!" Another cloud of smoke blocked out his form, leaving Rin to blink against the dust until the same small dog became clear.

"Well then, shall we go?" He began walking on all four short, stubby legs before stopping soon after. "I almost forgot," His voice was muffled slightly by an object in his furry mouth. "Here's the 'key to the school'." Rin crouched down in front of the transformed dog; discreetly thinking that it was kind of cute –not like he'd ever tell Mephisto that.

"'Key of the school'?" He asked, confusion blatant on his face. The dog sighed inwardly.

"This key has a very sufficient purpose. It allows you access to the Exorcism School by any door or entrance," He placed the key in Rin's hand. "All you have to do is use that. Try not to lose it, ok?" He began walking once again as Rin sunk his words in.

"Ah..."

**::..::..::..::..::**

"So, this is the exorcism school?" The navy-haired teen asked as they stood before a large doubled door. Green, aged paint began flaking off the thick wood, and Rin knew that it hadn't been used for everyday use for a long time.

"Well, it will be once that key is turned. Like I said, you can use any door and it will take you there." Mephisto elaborated, waiting patiently for the young boy. Rin nodded mostly to himself and inserted the small silver key in the rusting keyhole, turning it until a small 'click' was heard. He pushed open the old door softly and felt a rush of cool air hit his face before he fully stepped into the darkened space.

"Woah!" His exclamation of surprise echoed down the long corridor, the torches lit upon the walls wavering in the slight breeze blowing in from the open door. "Amazing…"

"First year students have class in room 1106. This way, young Okumura." He obediently followed the headmaster-turned-dog until they reached a large door carved with the numbers '1106'.

"I'm getting kind of nervous…" Rin admitted, scratching his cheek. The white dog beside him stifled a laugh by hiding it behind a cough. "Just go on in, there's nothing to be nervous about. Everyone inside is a stranger to one another, though you might find the odd one or two that came here as childhood friends or such," Rin blocked out the rambling of the clown and placed his hand on the door handle, slowly edging it forward.

"_It's… so messy. Completely different from the fancy classroom I was in earlier.' _He thought, eyes scanning the perimeter of the classroom.

"So, you're called Sakura right? Mind if I call you Sakura-chan?"

The voice of a male brought his attention to the group of students huddling around a single person. She giggled, a pink hue dusting her cheeks at the attention and nodded shyly.

Rin's eyes widened at the familiarity of the girl. "Ehhh? Sakura?" Said girl looked up from her closed eye smile, her eyes widening at the sight of Rin.

"Ehh? Rin-kun?"

The class was silent, and Rin didn't know whether to find himself lucky that such a pretty girl was in his class, or find himself unlucky that he now had everyone's attention averted to him.

"Um... Hi there?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, how was it? Hopefully it's better than the last prologue I had up! I'm going to draw a picture of Sakura at some point (when I'm not busy) to show you guys/gals what she looks like :)

R&R and tell me what you think, and tell me if there's any spelling mistakes and such!

Ta~!

**~Koneko Onee-chan**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I always forget to put these on here *sweatdrop* I do not own Ao No Exorcist or Naruto in anyway! (If I did I think I'd die of being superrrr happy!)**

Note: I've changed a few things in this chapter so if you've read the previous version and read the next (that'll hopefully be up in maybe another week -hopefully-) and some things are missing, this is why. I've recently passed a First Aid course for work so when I re-read the original version of this chapter, I nearly smacked myself. I really should have looked up the symptoms for these things before I wrote *sigh* ah well, I've changed it all now so look forward to the next chappie!

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Down<strong>

**By**

**Koneko Onee-chan**

**::..::..::..::..::..::..::**

Chapter One

–_Green–_

_Like The Colour Of Her Eyes… And His Jealousy_

**::..::..::..::..::..::..::**

Sakura's fingers twitched nervously as she held her bag in her hands, her bottom lip being draw in between her teeth and chewed on slightly while she stood in front of the large door to her cram school classroom. Her nose twitched and she sneezed, a cough following after that she covered with the cuff of her cream-coloured jumper.

_What are you even doing here... you're weak and useless. How can someone like you even try to become an Exorcist?_

Her hand trembled as tried to ignore the berating voice at the back of her head, her sleeve rolling back enough for her fingers to grasp the cool brass handle. She pushed against it, her eyes widening with how heavy the wood was, but continued pushing against it until she could hear soft voices from what she knew were her fellow classmates.

The door pushed open fully, allowing her to gaze across only a handful of students that sat scattered around the room, a few turning their attention to her as she stood quite awkwardly in the doorway, her teeth worrying her lower lip.

"Konnichiwa... My name's Haruno Sakura; _douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu _**(1)**." She greeted, bowing politely, her voice soft but carrying across the room for the handful of students to hear. The class's silence stretched on and she bit her lip, slowly lifting her head and pushing back the hair from her face, her fingers brushing against the overly warm skin of her forehead. She ignored it, passing it off as a nervous, embarrassed blush.

Her vivid green eyes met those of a male with hair almost the same shade as her own as she ran her sight across the class, his chocolate brown orbs sparkling upon meeting her own. She froze at being caught and darted her gaze to an empty seat in the middle of the class, two rows back from the front. Her long slim legs took her to her chosen seat and she almost jumped back in surprise when the pink-haired male appeared in front of her, a large smile on his face just as she sat.

Her eyes shifted to the side, her teeth once again worrying her lip and resisted the urge to squirm under his weighted gaze. The male blushed slightly, finding her to be absolutely adorable with her candy-floss coloured hair with the bows and almond-shaped jewel-like eyes, a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

"Konnichiwa! My name's Renzou Shima! You're incredibly cute; you want to go out with me?" He winked at her, her eyes darting to his face as her lips parted, startled. They'd only just met and sort-of introduced themselves, and he was asking her out? She couldn't keep herself from sweat-dropping at the absurdity of it all.

"Oi, Shima, you're making her uncomfortable with your blabbering." Sakura looked up to find a taller male standing behind the other, the middle of his hair streaked a golden blonde and his ears adorned with piercings. He gave the image of a rebel, but his actions of somewhat saving her from an awkward situation told her otherwise. She gave him a thankful smile and he flushed, looking away from her pretty curved lips. "Sorry about him, Haruno-san."

"Ah, Bon, you're no fun. I was only introducing myself! Right, Sakura-chan?" She nodded slowly at the pink-haired male, a small smile forming on her lips. Shima's eyes suddenly turned serious, his brows furrowing slightly and her own rising in surprise.

"It's ok if I call you Sakura-chan, right? If you feel uncomfortable, please tell me!" Taken aback at his words, all she could do was blink until her smile turned gentle, her eyes warming.

"Hai, I don't mind. May I call you Shima-san then?"

"Haiii~!"

A smaller boy joined the group, a smile on his face as he came to stand next to the tall male. The one Shima had called Bon glanced down, his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah, I'm Suguro Ryuuji. This guy here is Miwa Konekomaru."

"Thank you for before, Suguro-san." Sakura softly spoke, smiling. Bon nodded a small jerk of his head, his cheeks warming once again.

"Hello, Haruno-san." She looked at the boy who very much looked like a young monk and smiled back at him.

"Hello, Miwa-san." They looked at each other before a small giggle left her lips, the smile on Konekomaru's face growing. She felt another tingling sensation at the back of her nose but fought it off, her eyes watering slightly from the effort.

The sound of the classroom door opening once again made their attention advert to the newcomer, Sakura's eyes widening at the familiar figure standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Ehh? Rin-kun?"

The blue-eyed boy blinked, gazing around the room until his sapphire orbs widened when they landed on the pink-haired girl smiling at him.

"Ehh? Sakura?"

She stood from her seat and raised her arm to wave, but the pink-haired male he noticed standing around her with two others moved into his line of sight, blocking her from view with a glare thrown his way. Rin blinked again, confused and slightly irritated.

"Sakura-chan~! How come I only get _–san _and he gets _–kun?" _Shima whined, turning his head back and glaring pitifully at the dark-haired teen, a pout obvious on his face. Rin choked quietly, wondering what the heck he had just walked in on.

"I asked you to be my girlfriend; surely that puts us on more familiar terms, ne?"

Rin froze at his words, his eyes darting to Sakura in disbelief. Her eyes widened, cheeks tinting pink, her mouth moving but no words forming coherently. He felt unreasonable jealousy bubble inside him and tried to push it down and away, his teeth jaw clenching.

"Shima! Go sit down you damn hormonal barbarian!" Bon choked, face reddening, grabbing the pink-haired boy and dragging him to the other side of the classroom much like a father would to their troublemaking son before plunking him down into a seat. Shima pouted childishly, slouching and resting his chin on the desk causing Konekomaru to chuckle at his friend's behaviour.

"Gomen, Haruno-san. He's always like that. Just ignore him, ok?" He gave the girl a smile and began to walk back to the others, but turned and sheepishly scratched his cheek. "You'd be too good to be his girlfriend; he's really a player… a bad one at that."

"_Konekomaru_!" Shima whined loudly, faking a hurt expression as he overheard his friend.

The young monk-like boy laughed his eyes wide and waved to the girl before walking back to his seat.

Sakura sighed, finally at peace and quiet, and then realized Rin was still standing by the door. Smiling softly, she waved him over, only for him to huff and slump in a seat in front of her, propping his elbow on the desk to rest his chin in the palm of his hand in an obvious sign of irritation.

Her smile faltered, her raised arm falling slowly to her side.

_Nani?_

**::..::..::..::..::**

Rin tried his best to ignore Sakura, even though on the inside he really wanted to talk to her and find out why she was there of all places. But for some silly reason, and why, he didn't know, he couldn't find it in him to even glance at her. Had that guy… what he said; did it really affect him that much? Even though he hardly knew Sakura –scratch that, _didn't _know her– he became jealous at the thought of her having a boyfriend. Surely he didn't like her like that… yet, right? Sure, she was unbelievable cute, and definitely his type… but… He sighed, ridding his thoughts.

He could feel her eyes on his back and tensed his shoulders, trying so desperately hard to ignore her presence and the hurtful shine in her orbs that he just _knew _was there. He could feel it in the burn of her stare on his back. He jumped slightly when the clown-turned-mutt jumped up onto his lap. He glared at the dog, only for the small white canine to begin wagging its tail, purposely hitting it against Rin's face. The blue-eyed teen spluttered and pushed himself up so he sat straight and away from the offending tail, an irritable tick forming on his brow and his lip set in an unpleasant pout.

**::..::..::..::..::**

Sakura sighed quietly as she twiddled with her pen at her desk; her gaze lowering from staring sadly at Rin's back, feeling hurt and disappointed. She had hoped Rin would have sat next to her and maybe, just maybe, they could have spoken and become friends. She didn't even know what had happened to have upset him; unless it was Shima's proposal of being his girlfriend. But why would he avoid her, just because of that? Even if she had accepted, though she knew she wouldn't have, she was allowed to date, right? She scowled and covered her mouth as she quietly coughed, her vision blurring momentarily.

She shook her head, her pink locks lightly brushing her cheeks, to rid the tingling feeling at the back of her eyes and slumped further in her seat.

She realised that even after Konekomaru returned to his desk with Bon and Shima already seated patiently, Rin never even turned to speak to her, or at least offer her a smile. So she sat alone, just like always. Because no matter how hard she tried, people thought her as an eyesore; a freak, and stuck up just because she was quiet. She couldn't keep the little bitter smile that appeared from slipping off her face.

Their sensei arrived soon after, startling Rin as he introduced himself as Okumura Yukio. The pinkette had seen the dark-haired genius in the school's large hall when he was selected as the freshman representative, but she never thought he'd be Rin's brother, let alone twin. They didn't look similar at all, besides the similar shade of blue of their eyes. The bluest of blues she'd ever seen, like liquid sapphire. She found them beautiful.

She sighed silently again, her eyes dulling.

"Ne, Sakura-chan looks pretty lonely. Why don't we ask her to sit with us?" A short haired brunette whispered to her purple-eyed friend. The other girl furrowed her small eyebrows, turning to glance at the pinkette. She _did _look lonely, and it didn't seem as if she had any friends at the moment, or at least not in their class. She had watched what went on between the pinkette at the dark-haired male that caught the girl's attention, and had seen the hurt shining blatant in her green, green eyes when 'Rin' sat with irritation in front of her, ignoring her completely.

It ticked her off for some strange, unknown reason.

"I'll think about it." _'I will, Paku. I'm not as horrible as people think I am. And she reminds me, a little, of myself back then...'_

The brunette smiled happily at her long-time friend before turning back to their young sensei. Every now and then, though, she caught her purple-haired best friend stealing glances at the glum pink-haired girl, a frown marring her usually cool features.

"Izumo-chan, call her over here next lesson. I have a feeling she'll be happy if you do." The purple-haired girl jumped at the sound of her friend's soft voice, a small blush coating her cheeks at being caught. Paku giggled; a warm smile on her face at Izumo's secretly caring nature. It was rare to see her like it towards others, especially people she didn't know.

"Fine. But only because Paku asked." Izumo mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and blushing fully, a small pout at her lips. Paku grinned, her dark blue eyes twinkling.

"Is there anyone here that has not yet received a Spirit Wound?" The girl's attention snapped to the teacher as he suddenly spoke, his glasses reflecting the dim light in the classroom. They blinked, before Paku nervously raised her hand along with a handful of others. Izumo blinked in surprise when the pinkette sat unmoving, though her attention was noticeably on their sensei, but her eyes were dull and even a little unfocused.

The dark-haired male smiled at the class and opened the small case on his desk, pulling out vials of the sort. "Only three, huh? Well then, I think we should skip the books for the time being. Now, as this classroom is not usually used, it's become a nest for minor demons."

Paku gasped. "Are we going to be all right?"

Their sensei only smiled in reassurance. "They're quite harmless, really; low level demons that only harness enough power to cause mischief." He plucked a dark liquid filled vial from the rack he placed on the desk and held it up for everyone to see. "However, if they catch the scent of rotten animal blood, as I have here, they become restless." A small carton of milk was then pulled from the case, the sensei sitting it down next to the vials. "These demons, also known as Goblins or Hobgoblins, are fond of milk. So, today I'll mix the milk with the blood and only use a single drop to draw a few out to help the three receive Spirit Wounds. If you all could wait a moment while I finish setting this up..."

Sakura sat back in her seat, slightly slouching and feeling her eyes droop, her fingers fiddling with her pen once again to keep herself awake, only to drop it, startled, as Rin suddenly stood up in front of her and yelled. The white dog she failed to notice before jumped off his lap, quite as surprised as she was.

"Oi, Yukio!"

She flinched at the irritated tone in his voice.

"Yes, what is it?" Yukio asked; his words innocent. She could tell there was something between them that their teacher didn't wish to say in front of the class, a private matter between siblings and maybe something deeper. It wasn't her place to get involved.

"What's going on? Huh?!" Rin's voice rose in volume, and Sakura unconsciously leaned back, tilting her chair onto two legs that wobbled slightly.

"As you can see, Okumura-san, I am teaching a lesson. Please sit back down."

"Bullshit! Tell me what's really going on, Yukio!"

Yukio sighed and took off his glasses, wiping away the non-existent smears with a clean white handkerchief. Rin's nose wrinkled at his brother's gesture, finding it an awfully similar imitation of their late father.

"I became an exorcist two years ago, nii-san. I've been training since I was seven. Now, can I continue my lesson?" He frowned at the glaring boy and placed his glasses back on, the light once again reflecting off of the lenses.

Sakura bit her lip, the room temperature seemingly rising with Rin's irritation. It made her nose feel stuffy and she parted her lips so she could breathe.

_What on Earth is wrong with me?_

Against the fuzz and blurring of her eyes, saw Rin's hands clenching at his sides, and without thinking, leaned over the desk slowly to grasp one lightly in her own. The dark-haired teen jumped, his wide eyes darting down to their hands, and then her face; a reddened hue dusting her cheeks and an almost unnoticeable sheen of sweat at her brow. His brows furrowed in confusion and a little concern, momentarily forgetting his issues with his brother.

"Rin-kun... Fighting with your brother won't solve anything. I really know it's not my place to say... but try talk to him and maybe... you'll find your answers." Her breathing became heavier, causing her to pant. She bit her lip to keep herself from panting too loud, but it only caused her to not be able to breathe and feel light-headed.

"Sakura..." She weakly grinned up at him, her hand loosening its grip on his own - his eyes watching worriedly as her jewel-like orbs rolled to the back of her head as she fainted.

"Oi! Sakura!" He twisted to face her and, surprisingly to him, caught her before her head thumped onto the desk. Chairs scraped signalling his yell of her name was louder than he thought, startling the others to realise something had happened.

"Sakura-chan!"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Rin could feel a few of his classmates gathered round, concerned and wondering what was wrong.

"Nii-san, please move aside." He turned his head slightly to see Yukio hovering behind him, his eyes lost in the reflected glare of his glasses. Rin nodded slowly, carefully moving Sakura back so she rested against the back of her chair; her cheeks reddened and her breathing laboured. Yukio stepped toward her, placing a cool-skinned hand against her forehead and retreated instantly. His brow furrowed in concern.

"She's burning up. Most likely a fever, but I can't be sure." He stepped around the desk and gently picked the smaller girl up, holding her carefully in his arms. Paku, who stood by, blushed slightly at the romantic look of it all and how well they seemed to match. She couldn't help but giggle inwardly at her thoughts, though she worried her lip between her teeth in genuine concern for the pinkette.

"My apologies, class, but could you study a little on your own while I take Haruno-san to the infirmary? Please memorize page six to seven of your Anti-Demon Pharmacology books. I will be back shortly."

He didn't wait for a confirmation as he passed the standing students, a smile of thanks on his face when Suguro opened the door for him. The boy nodded, watching as the two disappeared down the hallway. He turned when they were out of sight, letting the door close softly behind him, his eyes narrowing at the shocked blue-eyed teen standing almost dumbly in the same spot their sensei had left him.

"Hey, you."

Rin blinked, pointing to himself when no one spoke. A tick formed on Suguro's brow before he took a calming breath, looking straight into confused sapphire orbs with his own narrowed eyes.

"What the hell just happened?"

The dark-haired teen's mouth moved, but no words were formed. For the life of him, Okumura Rin couldn't explain what _had _happened.

**::..::..::..::..::**

Yukio sighed quietly, looking down at his pink-haired student sleeping peacefully in one of the crisp white infirmary beds. Her candy-floss coloured hair clung to her face from the cool damp cloth he'd placed on her forehead... that seemed to be little to no help, and he found himself wetting it in cold water every so often before placing it back on her heated skin. The basic treatment he gave her didn't seem to work at all, leaving him to resort to his exorcist medical teachings.

He furrowed his brow and scowled, realising he'd forgotten his briefcase containing the majority of his equipment in the classroom. He sighed again and stood, glancing back at the small girl as he opened the door.

"Oi!"

Yukio nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud, accusing tone of his brother. His eyes shifted slowly to Rin's, expecting to meet enraged eyes, but was surprised once again as he was met with concerned sapphire blue.

"How is she?" He asked softly, though with a slightly guarded tone, trying to peer over Yukio's shoulder to see into the room. His brother raised a brow, wondering about the sudden change of mood towards him.

"She has a fever, and it won't be going down any time soon." He said, and then narrowed his eyes at a thought. "I'm asking a favour, nii-san." At Rin's confused look, he fought off a sigh.

"Just keep watch on her in case she gets any worse while I get my bag, ok? And don't do anything perverted, nii-san."

The blue-eyed, black-haired teen nodded dumbly, before realization sunk in at Yukio's words. He spluttered and flailed his arms about, an angry red blush dusting across his cheeks.

"What the heck do you take me for, four eyes?!"

"Like I said; a pervert."

He gave a small screech and grabbed Yukio, shoving him in the direction of the classroom.

"Just go get your bag already!"

For a strange reason, even though Yukio had convinced himself to _try _and hate his brother, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't blame him for the death of their father, nor the fact that he was a demon; the son of Satan. Rin was Rin, no matter how he looked at it.

He made a vow as he turned his back on Rin and began to walk down the dimly lit halls, that he would become a lot stronger and protect his brother just like he promised their father.

His reason? Well, it came in the form of a pretty green-eyed girl and her, thankful, distractions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not much went on in this chapter, I know, but it's going to lead up to some action and, eventual, romance! Not the kind you're thinking of! Fluff and lovey-dovey feelings, oh, and also some twists mixed into my soup of events. (I just made that up if you're all like o.o)

Also, like I've mentioned at the beginning of this chapter, a few things have been changed so you might want to re-read this chapter if you haven't already.

So... I've been going through everything I write once I've finished a chapter to look for spelling mistakes and such. My eyes are killing after staring at the screen so long, so if I've missed some please tell! I'm quite confident in my spelling, though xD

**(1) _douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu - _means 'please take care of me' Think of students in animes, they usually say it when introducing themselves if they've transferred schools ****etc.**

**Anyways, please R&R and tell me what you think! Your reviews are plot food and they get me motivated to write every time I read them :) Also if there's things that I've changed that don't make sense, please tell me and I'll fix it asap. Thanks!**


End file.
